Akhir kyun?
by RB-friends
Summary: yeh ek kissa hai...jo hamesha ...har larakii ko kahi na kahi face karna padata hai...aur uss larkii ke dost ke feelings main bayan kar rahi hu...wanted to know more..just peep into the os...girls must read...entry of a new character...


A/n:hey friends…this is a one shot…that contains the feelings of a girl…when she hurted by someone…

Iss fic mein ek new entry hai…Priya ki…

Priya: ek larkii…jo purvii ki friend hai…bas aura age mein priya ka character describe nahi kar sakatii…

Thanx

now enjoy these fic…

Purvii reaches there n see her infront of her eyes…she was scared ,totally scared…purvii didn't know what to say…after seeing her tremeling hands n body…the girl who is in beautifull pink top n jeans feels little bit relax after seeing purvii there… n say..

Girl took a sigh of relief :oh purvii you finally come…

Purvii after seeing her …simply ask: why are u so scared..?

Girl in hurry.:just load this luggage in the car..as quickly as you can…i will definitely gonn share with you…

Purvii:ok…

Purvii load her luggage in her car n seat on the driving seat…the girl seat on the passenger seat….still tremeling a bit…n the chat begin..

Purvii place her hand on her's shoulder n say..

purvii:what happen priya..why are u so scared.?

Priya:purvii u don't know what happen with me…its so horriable…I m so scared about it...i don't want to be there for a minute again…its so…its so terriable….

Purvii:but what happen I cant understand…plz tell me in brief…

Priya:ok…when I just call u that..i m in Mumbai n pickup me from the bus stop…then.

Flashback

I was waiting for u…near the bus stop…I m single n lonely there…after sometime a group of boys come there…n starts commenting on me..its so embarrassing…so I hv just decided that to leave from there so when I was leaving from there….they said..

Boys1: hey pink where are u going…

After that my heartbeat was increasing n i starts little bit running from there..

Boys2: Hey pink…hehehe…pink toh darr gaya…hehehe…hey pink kaha ja rahi ho….

Boy3:hehehe pink toh bhag raha hai…yar…

Flashback ends…

Priya:..n after that I saw you..n feel little bit relax…

Puvii:hey plz calm down…everything will be fine…ok?

Priya:hmm…place her hand on her heart n say…I think now I m fine…lets go..

Purvii:ok…

Purvii drives the car n after some time…she reaches to the priya's home…

Priya get down from the car…n say..

Priya:hey ..thanx for coming yar..i don't know agar tum waha nahi aati toh pata nahi main apne aap ko kaise shant kartii….

Purvii:arey…hum dost hai na..toh dostii main thank u kahan se aane laga…plz don't say that..n after all muze lagta hai..main waha chahiye thi..it was my duty u know…main unn ladako ko jarur sabak sikhatii…

Priya:oh mam….mana aap inspector hai but…its not like that…plz….main toh apne dushaman ko bhi nahi chahatii ke vo aaj merii jagah par hotii toh…. tum toh merii dost ho yar…plz don't say that…n last but not the list thanx yar…main tumse hi keh sakatii thi yeh..agar kissiko bataya bhi toh sabko lagta ke shayad galtii merii hi hogii…thanx..

Purviilook at her with raising her eyebrow:firse thanx..

Priya:oh sorry…n hold her ears…

Purvii:ohho…dostii mein no thanx n no sorry…ok?

Priya:ok..deal done..

Purvii:ye koi business hai jo deal done..

Priya:ok baba…think something n…abb main kya bolu bolaneke liye shabd hi nahi hai…

Purvii smile:tum jaoaur aaram karo…waise bhi itni traveling se thak gayii hogii…jao rest karo….firr milenge…

Priya:yeah..firr milenge…n tab no bahana….acting like purvii n continue…are yar nahi aa sakatii..acp sir ke sath meeting hai n all n all..ok?

Purvii:ok baba…go now…bye,…

Priya:bye…

N priya leaves…purvii again driving n thinking about priya…

Purvii think..:Oh My God…sunn ke hi itna dangerous lag raha hai…usse actual mein kaisa laga hoga..its so terriable…sach hi toh kaha ussne…yeh situation apne dushaman pe bhi na aaye..main soch ke hi itni darr rahi hu….jo larkiyan yeh sab face kartii hai…wo actual mein kya mehsus karati hongii…priya ek aisii larkii jo kabhi kissimein interest nahi letii….kabhi kissi jhagade mein nahi padatii..fir bhi usske sath aisa hua….najane kitni aur ladkiiyon ko yeh sab sehena padta hoga…kuch bolatii hongii…kuch nahi bhi….

Par ek baat toh pakki kai…main ek cid officer hoke bhi ….muze kahi na kahi darr lag raha hai…pata nahi unn ladkiyon ka kya haal hoga jo yeh sab Taucher seheti hai….aaj mera dill kuch alag hi keh raha hai…jo shayad kabhi ussne kaha nahi..

Wo ankhe jinmein main hamesha ek himmat dekhati thi…duniya se ladhanekii taqat dekhatii thi…

wo palake jo hamesha ankhon kii taqat par fakr jatatey chamak barkarar banatey the..

wo hath jo hamesha kaam karata tha…agar kuch galat hua toh uthaneki himmat rakhata tha…

wo dill jo hamesha khud ko hi samazata tha…sawarata tha..alag alag situation ke liye khudko hi prepare karata tha…aaj kyun chup hai…

Kyun merii ankhe muze dhoka detii hai…

kyun merii palace uhii jhuk jatiii hai…

kyun wo mere hath …uthaneke bajaye jhuk jatey hai..kyun ..

kyun mera dill chup reheta hai…kyun wo jorose dhadakata hai…kyun wo darr dikhalata hai…kyun…

Kyun main sabkuch kehkar bhi kuch keh nahi patii…

kyun main kuch karkar bhi kuch kar nahi patii….

kyun main hamesha yeh sehetii hu…

kyun main chup rehetii hu…

kyun main dartii hu…

kyun sabkuch sehetii hu..kyu tanha rehtaii hu..akhir kyun..

akhir kyun…main hi face kartii hu,,,,kyun,,,,aakhir main hi kyun,..?

just becaus girl…?

N she stopped car…n go inside her home…to feel little bit of secureness….apne friend ki feelings ko samazatey samazatey kab usne apni feelings bayan kar dii…use pata bhi nahi chala…

A/n:so friends..this is an one shot…hope u like it…

Yeh wo sawal the jo mere maan mein aaye the..kuch dinn pahele…so I just wanted to share it with all of u…. plz respect woman….

Purvii ki jo pos meine likhi hai wo…wo shabd hai jo maine khud feel kiye hai…jab aisa hi kuch meri dost ke sath hua tha…n really it hurts...

Some of u think..ke yeh toh chalata hi reheat hai…itni sii baat par itna terriable kya ho sakata hai…toh wo log..priya ke jagah khud ko imagine karo…sunsan sadak n boys aap pe comment kar rahe hai…apne aap …samazamein aa jayega…

Thanx for read n I hope u surely review….. n i m waiting for it…

Thanx….

Yours

RB-friends…


End file.
